Various techniques for facilitating optical add/drop multiplexing have been developed. However, none of the previous approaches has provided a satisfactory solution to the problem of add/drop multiplexing optical signals carrying numerous—sometimes hundreds—of wavelength components. In those situations, the cost of fabricating conventional devices to process each wavelength in the signal quickly becomes prohibitive.